The present invention relates to circuit breakers, and, more particularly, to a latching arrangement in a circuit breaker operably linked to an actuating device which initiates the process of opening electrical contacts within the circuit breaker.
Circuit breaker operating mechanisms are used to control the opening and closing of separable contacts within a circuit breaker system. These operating mechanisms utilize linkage arrangements to translate the potential energy of biased springs into an output force required to quickly trip the circuit and separate the contacts in the event that a fault condition occurs. In a typical circuit breaker operating mechanism, a solenoid or other actuating device is used to detect an overcurrent or fault condition. When energized, the solenoid trips a first latching mechanism which, in turn, trips a second latching mechanism associated with a cradle assembly pivotally mounted within the circuit breaker. The cradle assembly then engages a contact arm which causes the contacts to be opened.
Latching systems found in prior art require components that are extremely accurate with respect to one other to insure proper mechanical latching between primary and secondary latches. In addition, the accuracy of latching components is also important in preventing spurious and unwanted tripping of the circuit breaker. However, it is also costly to design and manufacture latching components which adhere to precise tolerances.
The above discussed and other drawbacks and deficiencies of the prior art are overcome or alleviated by a latching mechanism for a circuit breaker operating mechanism, the latching mechanism includes a primary latch with a cross bar and a first pair of elongated leg members flexibly mounted to the cross bar. A secondary latch is pivotally mountable to the circuit breaker operating mechanism, with the first pair of elongated leg members being in removable engagement with the secondary latch. In one embodiment, the cross bar is flexible and deflects at a point along a longitudinal axis thereof. In another embodiment, the cross bar is flexible and twists about its longitudinal axis.